joohan_loydas_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Elenalan
Elenalan is a spoof of the movie Mulan. It will be the first movie to feature Elena of Avalor characters in a Mulan parody. It will be produced by Davidchannel, BVN, NOS, YDB, YBO, NPO, Children's Television Workshop, RNI, AVRO, YHX, RVD, NTR, AVTM, Elena Interactive Initiative Cooperative and The National Association of Elena of Avalor. This parody will bear under the production number 2356. This parody is available under ''Davidchannel Princesses Collection'' and Classic Elena of Avalor: 1998. Cast * Fa Mulan - Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Ping (Mulan's Disguise) - Hercules * Captain Li Shang - Mateo (Elena of Avalor) * Mushu - I.M Weasel * Cri Kee - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Little Brother - Dug (Pixar's UP) * Khan - Maximus (Tangled) * Shan Yu - Drago Bludvist (How to Train Your Dragon 2) * Habayusa the Falcon - Mzingo (The Lion Guard) * Yao - Wreck it Ralph * Ling - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) * Chien-Po - Aladdin * Fa Zhou - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) * Fa Li - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) * Grandmother Fa - Luisa (Elena of Avalor) * Chi-Fu - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) * General Li - Flynn Rider (Tangled) * The Matchmaker - Mrs. Prysselius (Pippi Longstocking) * First Ancestor - Zeus (Hercules) * The Emperor of China - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) * The Guard (at the Beginning of the Film) - Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Great Wall Guard - John Smith (Pocahontas) * Shan-Yu's Archer - Sa'Luk (Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves) * Shan-Yu's Scout - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) * Shan-Yu's Huntsman - Clayton (Tarzan) * Shan-Yu's Bodyguard 1 - Ruber (Quest for Camelot) * Shan-Yu's Bodyguard 2 - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Imperial Scout 1 - Dimitri (Anastasia) * Imperial Scout 2 - Vladimir (Anastasia) * Ancestors - Gods (Hercules) Scenes * Elenalan (1998) Part -2 - Test Card PM5544/"Short Beep 440k Hz" * Elenalan (1998) Part -1 - Information about the parody * Elenalan (1998) Part 1 - Opening/The Huns Have Invaded China (the 'Children's Television Workshop' logo is shown at the beginning of Part 1) * Elenalan (1998) Part 2 - Daily-Minute Review * Elenalan (1998) Part 3 - "Honor to Us All" * Elenalan (1998) Part 4 - The Matchmaker (aka Mrs. Prysselius) * Elenalan (1998) Part 5 - "Reflection" * Elenalan (1998) Part 6 - A Proclamation from Aerrow * Elenalan (1998) Part 7 - Elena's Choice * Elenalan (1998) Part 8 - I.M Weasel's First * Elenalan (1998) Part 9 - A Guardian for I.M Weasel * Elenalan (1998) Part 10 - A Message for Aerrow * Elenalan (1998) Part 11 - The Powerful I.M Weasel/Elena Meets I.M Weasel * Elenalan (1998) Part 12 - Entering the Camp/What's Your Name * Elenalan (1998) Part 13 - Training/"I'll Make a Man Out of You" * Elenalan (1998) Part 14 - Amos' Bad News * Elenalan (1998) Part 15 - Urgent News from the General/"A Girl Worth Fighting For" * Elenalan (1998) Part 16 - General Flynn is Dead * Elenalan (1998) Part 17 - Avalanche * Elenalan (1998) Part 18 - Elena Has Been Discovered! * Elenalan (1998) Part 19 - Drago Bludvist is Back! * Elenalan (1998) Part 20 - Elena vs. Drago (Part 1; "I'll Make a Man Out of You (Reprise)") * Elenalan (1998) Part 21 - Elena vs. Drago (Part 2) * Elenalan (1998) Part 22 - Elena vs. Drago (Part 3) * Elenalan (1998) Part 23 - Elena's Back Home/A Happy Ending * Elenalan (1998) Part 24 - End Credits * Elenalan (1998) Part 25 - Funding Credits Category:Mulan Category:Elena of Avalor